1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chloroprene rubber, a chloroprene rubber composition and the vulcanizate thereof and the formed body produced by using the same. More specifically, it relates to a chloroprene rubber used in rubber formed bodies such as wiper blades, boot members, and hose members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chloroprene rubbers, which are superior in heat resistance, weather resistance, ozone resistance, and chemical resistance, have been used in various fields for example for production of general industrial rubber products, automobile parts and adhesive agents. Such chloroprene rubber formed bodies are produced generally by forming a chloroprene rubber composition containing chloroprene rubber and additionally a vulcanizing agent, a vulcanization accelerator, a filler, and others into a particular shape and vulcanizing the formed body.
On the other hand, chloroprene rubbers have a problem that they are lower in low-temperature properties, in particular in compression set and dynamic properties at low temperature. Thus, chloroprene rubber compositions containing a particular softening agent for improvement of the low-temperature resistance were proposed (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3).